The invention concerns an actuator of a combined acceleration and deceleration arrangement with an actuating element which is height adjustable and which comprises a support plate and at least one carrier lug extending normal to the support plate, and also a sliding door arrangement with such an actuator.
CN 202 467 441 U discloses such an actuator. However, during the adjustment of the actuating element relative to the guide element the two components can cant one another.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an actuator which can be adjusted without problems.